


If Kelly had Survived

by Ren_Koukun



Series: Would Includes [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Jack, Canon Divergence, F/M, I kept this on my tumblr but thought you people might want to laugh at my grotesque starter, It's more crack than anything, M/M, Mentions of Sex, as you can see, i know i do, i may rewrite this, lots of swearing, mostly fluff but with a pinch of angst, my first attempt at writing didn't go well, or make it into an actual fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Koukun/pseuds/Ren_Koukun
Summary: My first attempt at writing fanfiction from the yee old day of last year, I swear I've improved. I might also re do this one.





	If Kelly had Survived

Warning: Curses, Charcter Death, Mentions of sex, Tiny bit of Angst but mostly fluff, Canon-Divegence (obviously)

\- First of all Jack would have stayed a baby

\- He’s such an adorable little fucker too

\- She definitely raises him

\- After Jack is born (and all the portal stuff with Cas dying and Mary stuck in Apocolypse World) she moves with the boys to the bunker to better protect him

\- Dean’s still set off by the kid, and her since she's supposed to be dead, telling her if she steps a toe out of line or Jack destroys anything that he’ll kill them both, baby or not

\- Mama Kelly doesn't take none of that shit

\- She pulls Jack closer while she flips Dean off and Sam hits him over the head with a book that looks like it weighs 50 pounds

\- Sam apologizes and asks to hold him, he loves babies

\- She lets him, but only if she's close by

\- She immediately senses something wrong with the fake!Donatello so she salts the outskirts of the room and Jack’s make-shift Crib

\- The boys find out he’s Asmodeus so they somehow get him to fuck off

\- When they get to the bunker they re-make the crib from the house in Kelly’s new room and she eventually re-does ALL the painting she did before

\- At the end of the day she's so tired, she hasn't slept in days. She's too afraid that something will tear her baby from her when she's not looking, the woman has been through too much and she can't trust the boys (mainly Dean) to not hurt him

\- She holds Jack close to her, sobbing as she tells him how Castiel would have been such a great father to him. Able to teach him everything about his powers and the angelic world that she couldn't even begin to comprehend

\- She falls asleep like that, curled protectively around her son as she utters a final “Castiel”, not noticing the brief flash of gold in Jack’s eyes

\- Castiel comes home the next day

\- He’s surprised that she's alive, but happy that she can be

\- He’s obviously gonna check everything out to figure out why she's still living (just to make sure there's nothing demon related or something that could suffer consequences)

\- When nothing turns up he leaves it alone, chalking it up to Jack pulling off some kind of miracle like the kid did with him

\- Jack is just surrounded by so much love

\- Dean still doesn't completely trust them but he’s gotten better since Cas is back

\- Kelly still tells him off if he says something offensive about her son

\- So does Cas

\- And Sam

\- Pretty much everyone but Dean defends Jack

\- Jack senses his shitty bio dad coming back to this world and he starts HOWLING and sending mental images to the people in the bunker about danger and wards

\- They get the message and weapon up

\- When Ole Luci does come back to town he tracks Jack to the bunker but can't get past the wards

\- He’s so low on grace he probably couldn't get past the regular angel wards let alone the archangel ones

\- They'd get him in a circle of Holy Fire in the the dungeon

\- Kelly goes down there to spit in his face and glare at him

\- He’s angry about that but mostly shell shocked at seeing her alive

\- When he gets over it he starts asking questions but she doesn't answer

\- When he figures that out he starts taunting her

\- Telling her that's when he gets out of the circle that he’s going to get Jack and raise him to be just like him

\- He also tells her that he’s going to use her as his personal broodmare until she finally dies

\- Kel is pissed and wants so badly to punch him, but he's dangerous and she's got Jack in her arms so she just goes back upstairs

\- With all the anger gone she's left with her fear, the fear that those things might actually happen

\- Sam finds them and just holds Kelly and Jack in his arms until her tears run out

\- Her and Sam grow really close after that

\- Like more than platonic close

\- He sort of takes the role of father in Jack’s life

\- Don’t get it wrong, Cas still loves him like his own and tries his best to fit those shoes but there's just still so much that he doesn't get about humans and emotion and all that follows

\- Sam understands both those sides, being human and being possessed by angels twice in his life

\- They get Rowena and Gabriel the same way they do in the show

\- And they still have sex in the library

\- Rowena is kind of indifferent to Jack but tries to give Kelly as much advice as she can despite being such a shit mom to Crowley/Fergus

\- Dear FUCK does Gabe get attached

\- He’s sweet, kind, and SO protective of mother and baby

\- He kind of views Kelly as a little sister after awhile

\- Since they already have Shitty!Archangel!Father in the dungeon they don't even attempt to use Gabe’s meager amount of grace to open the portal (yes they're still on that)

\- Gabe knocks him out and Rowena does that handcuff spell thing and they get him to the living room where they do all that jazz

\- Kelly makes a holy fire circle around him though, she's still afraid

\- He taunts Rowena but Kelly calms her down, even lets her hold Jack

\- That kinda pisses off Papa!Archangel (since he hasn't even touched the kid yet, let alone HOLD him) so he taunts Kelly but she ignores him in favor of tending to her baby

\- The guys get to vampire hovel and just before the garbage Vamp takes out the whole side of Sam’s neck AU!Gabe shows up and takes them to Mama Winchester and the Survivor!Squad 

\- Turns out he’s a resistance leader

\- He’s like the main boss of the whole thing

\- They get everyone to the portal and AU!Gabe and Our World Gabe fight AU!Mike and kill him then hippity hop back into our world

\- Our world’s Gabe takes the rest of Lucifer’s grace and AU!Gabriel kills him

\- Apparently he had some sort of grudge towards the AU!Version of his brother but Michael got to him first

\- The resistance goes their separate ways but both Gabe’s stay at the bunker

\- They help TFW (because Kelly is definitely apart of that now) raise Jack and teach him how to control the powers that Cas didn't have

\- Sam eventually starts an actual relationship with Kel and years later he marries her

\- Maybe a kid or two

\- Jack grows up happily oblivious in thinking that Sammy is his Bio!Dad

\- Happily ever after

Listen guys this went in a totally different direction than what I origanally intended.

@thewhiterabbit42, @jackthenephilim, @nobodys-baby-now


End file.
